The invention relates to a single mode optical waveguide fiber having a large effective area, Aeff, for light transmission. The large effective area reduces non-linear optical effects, including self phase modulation, four wave mixing, cross phase modulation, and non-linear scattering processes, which can cause degradation of signals in high power systems. In general, a mathematical description of these non-linear effects includes the ratio, P/Aeff, where P is optical power. For example, a non-linear optical effect usually follows an equation containing a term, exp [PxLeff/Aeff], where Leff is effective length. Thus, an increase in Aeff produces a decrease in the non-linear contribution to the degradation of a light signal.
The requirement in the telecommunication industry for greater information capacity over long distances, without regenerators, has led to a reevaluation of single mode fiber index profile design.
The focus of this reevaluation has been to provide optical waveguides which:
reduce non-linear effects such as those noted above;
are optimized for the lower attenuation operating wavelength range around 1550 nm;
are compatible with optical amplifiers; and,
retain the desirable properties of optical waveguides such as high strength, fatigue resistance, and bend resistance.
A waveguide fiber, having at least two distinct refractive index segments was found to have sufficient flexibility to meet and exceed the criteria for a high performance waveguide fiber system. The genera of segmented core designs are disclosed in detail in U. S. Pat. 4,715,679, Bhagavatula. Species of the profiles disclosed in the ""679 patent, having properties especially suited for particular high performance telecommunications systems, are disclosed in applications Ser. Nos. 08/323,795 and 08/287,262.
The present invention is yet another core index profile species which reduces non-linear effects and which is particularly suited to transmission of high power signals over long distances without regeneration. The definition of high power and long distance is meaningful only in the context of a particular telecommunication system wherein a bit rate, a bit error rate, a multiplexing scheme, and perhaps optical amplifiers are specified. There are additional factors, known to those skilled in the art, which have impact upon the meaning of high power and long distance. However, for most purposes, high power is an optical power greater than about 10 mw. For example, a long distance is one in which the distance between electronic regenerators can be in excess of 100 km.
Considering the Kerr non-linearities, i.e., self phase modulation, cross phase modulation and four wave mixing, the benefit of large Aeff can be shown from the equation for refractive index. The refractive index of silica based optical waveguide fiber is known to be non-linear with respect to the light electric field. The refractive index may be written as,
n=n0+n2 P/Aeff,
where n0 is the linear refractive index, n2 is the non-linear index coefficient, P is light power transmitted along the waveguide and Aeff is the effective area of the waveguide fiber. Because n2 is a constant of the material, increase in Aeff is essentially the only means for reducing the non-linear contribution to the refractive index, thereby reducing the impact of Kerr type non-linearities.
Thus there is a need for an optical waveguide fiber designed to have a large effective area. The window of operation of greatest interest at this time is that near 1550 nm.
The effective area is
Aeff=2xcfx80(?E2r dr)2/(?E4r dr),
xe2x80x83where the integration limits are 0 to ∞, and E is the electric field associated with the propagated light.
An effective diameter, Deff, may be defined as,
Aeff=xcfx80(Deff/2)2
An alpha profile is
n=n0(1xe2x88x92xcex94(r/a)xcex1),
xe2x80x83where n0 is the refractive index at the first point of the alpha index profile, xcex94 is defined below, r is radius, and a is the radius measured from the first to the last point of the alpha index profile, and r is chosen to be zero at the first point of the alpha index profile.
The width of an index profile segment is the distance between two vertical lines drawn from the respective beginning and ending points of the index profile to the horizontal axis of the chart of refractive index vs. radius.
The % index delta is
% xcex94=[(n12xe2x88x92nc2)/2n12]xc3x97100,
xe2x80x83where n1 is a core index and nc is the clad index. Unless otherwise stated, n1 is the maximum refractive index in the core region characterized by a % xcex94.
A tapered step index profile, is a step index profile which has been modified by dopant diffusion during the waveguide fiber manufacturing process. The dopant diffusion causes the substantially right angles at the top and bottom of the step to become rounded and the sides of the step to be tapered. The amount of diffusion depends upon several variables including the details of the process steps and upon the initial height and width of the step index profile.
The exact amount of taper is not a critical determinant of the waveguide fiber properties herein discussed. However, a general description of degree of taper may be given.
A sharply tapered step is one in which the width at half the % xcex94 is in the range of about 30 to 50% of the base width and the width at 0.9 of the % xcex94 is in the range of about 15 to 25% of the base width.
A moderately tapered step is one in which the width at half the % xcex94 is in the range of about 60 to 80% of the base width and the width at 0.9 of the % xcex94 is in the range of about 35 to 50% of the base width.
The index profiles discussed herein, in general, are in the ranges of sharply or moderately tapered profiles. However, the invention is not limited to profile segments having a particular degree of taper.
This invention meets the need for a waveguide fiber having an index profile tailored for high performance operation in the 1550 nm window while maintaining a relatively large effective transmission area. It is noteworthy that a large effective area is achieved while maintaining good bend resistance.
A first aspect of the invention is a single mode waveguide fiber having an operating range from about 1500 nm to 1600 nm. A waveguide designed for operation in this wavelength range may be called a dispersion shifted waveguide. That is, the zero of total dispersion lies in range of about 1500 nm to 1600 nm.
The waveguide has a core glass region comprising at least two segments surrounded by a clad glass layer of refractive index nc. The index profiles of the segments comprising the core region are tailored to provide an effective area of at least 70 microns2.
In an embodiment of the first aspect, the core region comprise three segments. The central segment is a tapered step index profile having a maximum % xcex94 and a width, measured at the base of the step. The exact amount of taper and the shape of the top of the index profile, whether triangular or uneven, is in general not of critical importance. Unless expressly stated otherwise, all widths are measured at the base of a particular core segment. This central segment includes an index depression on the waveguide centerline, i.e., the line of symmetry along the long waveguide fiber axis. This depression approximates the shape of an inverted cone. The central depression is due to the well known dopant loss by diffusion. It is also well known that process differences can increase or decrease the size of this central depression. However, with proper process the central depression can be held relatively constant from waveguide to waveguide. In general, this central depression is not cylindrically symmetric.
A first annular segment, adjacent the central segment, has a substantially constant % xcex94 and a width. A second annular segment, adjacent the first annular segment, has a tapered step index profile and a width. The geometry and % xcex94 range, of each core segment, which together provide an Aeff greater than about 70 microns, are given in example 1.
A second embodiment of the invention comprises a core region having four segments. The central segment has a substantially constant refractive index n0 and a radius. A first annular segment, adjacent the central segment, has a tapered step index profile of maximum refractive index n1 and a width. A second annular segment, adjacent the first annular segment, has a substantially constant refractive index n2 and a width. A third annular region, adjacent the second annular region, has a tapered step index profile of maximum index n3 and a width. The relationship among the indexes is n1 greater than n3 greater than n0 greater than n2. The detailed description of this embodiment is given in example 2.
A third embodiment of the invention has a core region comprising two segments. The central segment is an alpha profile of maximum refractive index n0. Surrounding this central segment is a segment having a substantially constant refractive index n1 and a width. This surrounding segment may also slope from a higher innermost % index xcex94, n1xe2x80x2, to a lower outermost % index xcex94. The indexes are such that n0 greater than n1 or n1xe2x80x2 greater than nc. The central segment may have a centerline index depression, due to dopant diffusion, approximating the shape of an inverted cone. Example 3 gives the allowed ranges of refractive index profile and profile shape.
A fourth embodiment of the invention comprises a core region having four segments. The central core segment is cylindrically symmetrical and has a substantially constant refractive index n0 and a radius.
A first annular segment, adjacent the central core, has a tapered step index profile of maximum refractive index n1 and a width. A second annular segment, adjacent the first annulus, has a substantially constant refractive index n2 and a width. A third annular segment, adjacent the second annulus, has a tapered step index profile of maximum index n3 and a width. A fourth annular segment, adjacent the third annulus, has a substantially constant refractive index n4 and a width.
The relations among the indexes are, n1 greater than n3 greater than noxe2x89xa7nc, and both n2 and n4 less than nc. The appropriate ranges of refractive indexes and profile geometries which yield an Aeff greater than 70 microns2 and given in example 4.
A fifth embodiment of the invention comprises a core region having three segments. The central segment is an alpha profile having an alpha of about 1 and a maximum % xcex94 in the range of about 0.80 to 0.95%. The radius of the central segment is in the range of about 2.5 to 3.5 microns. A first annular segment, adjacent the central segment, has a substantially constant % xcex94 substantially equal to zero and a width in the range of about 3 to 6 microns. A second annular segment, adjacent the first annular region, has a tapered step index profile of maximum % xcex94 in the range of about 0.5 to 0.6%. The maximum % xcex94 of the second annulus is located in the range of about 5.5 to 6.5 microns. The width of the second annulus is in the range of about 1 to 2 microns. Further details of this embodiment are found in example 5.
Another aspect of the invention is a waveguide fiber, designed for use in the wavelength range 1500 nm to 1600 nm, comprising a core region having at least two refractive index segments and a surrounding clad layer. The refractive index profile is chosen to provide an Aeff greater than about 70 microns2 and a zero total dispersion greater than 1560 nm and a dispersion slope less than about 0.09 ps/nm2-km.
This remarkable combination of properties may be achieved using a refractive index profile such as those found in several of the examples below.